Masquerading
by Captain Turnip
Summary: Hiding their love for each other, Allen and Lavi sty friends. But what unfortunate event could change it?


The sun shone in through the shaded windows and the lights shined brightly. I picked up the first couple books that I saw and started to shelve them to help my friend, Lavi. I examined each code on the binding to see where to place it. I slowly paced the areas around the aisles and looked at the bindings of every book. I placed the book into the slot where it fit, ever so perfectly.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi cheerfully called.

"Hey!" I responded happily, but not as cheerfully as him. He set down his bag in an office near the check-out line and walked back over to begin shelving books alongside me. _How I wish everything could be like this..._ I shook my head at the thought. Lavi slowly wandered away to put up the handful of fiction books he had. I looked at the code of the next book. It was, sadly enough, part of a collection on the top shelf. I couldn't reach the top and had to ask for help. _I wish I was taller. _I sighed and walked towards Lavi, who was taller than me. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"What's up?" He questioned.

"Oh, I need help with something," I said nervously while blushing a little.

"Awww. Are you too short to reach the top shelf?" Lavi smirked. _"Oh, the irony." _My blush grew slightly darker.

"Shut up! I'm not that short!" I pouted back.

"Oh, then what is it, Allen?" He questioned and waited for my response, as if to mock me.

"I...c...t...r...t...s...f," I mumbled.

He leaned in to hear me and said, "I can't hear you, Allen."  
>"I can't reach the top shelf..." I looked down and blushed madly.<br>"Not too short, huh?" he smirked; it felt like he knew my exact words.

I crossed my arms and repeated, "Shut up." He held out his arms to me, smiled and laughed slightly.  
>"Just give me the book." I handed it to him and he placed it on the damned shelf that brought me shame.<p>

"That all, Allen? I got to go finish the whole cart or Old Panda will fire me." He asked.

"Yeah," I said simply.  
>"Are you sure?" He repeated.<br>"Yeah," I repeated. _How do I always manage to embarrass myself?_ I stared at my feet until Lavi said something. _I wonder what took him so long to say something. _

"Hey, work is going to take a while. Why don't you go? I'll catch up with you later."  
>"Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye." I responded and waved a little.<p>

"See you later!" he snickered and departed. _I wonder why he was so cheerful. He's usually tired or whiny at work..._

Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! My phone blasted its ringtone. I flipped open the phone and greeted the caller, "Hello?"

"Hey! I'm boooooored! Want to go grab some coffee?" Someone asked cheerfully.  
>"Lavi?" I questioned, not knowing who else it could be.<br>"Yeah!" He cheerfully screamed in the phone as I pulled it back and braced myself.  
>"Uh, sure. I'll be at Starbucks. Meet me there, okay?" I asked.<br>" 'Kaaaaay!" He cheered back. I hung up on that note and slipped on my shoes. As I walked out of my apartment, I saw a small yellow cat walking across the street.  
>"Timcanpy!" I yelled toward the kitten and it ran to me. I let it in my apartment and locked the door. I began to climb down the small staircase and down the street. It was lunch hour and most people were on break now, so the streets were busy. I dodged my way through the crowd at a fast and steady pace. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. It took me a moment to realize it was Lavi. I blushed at the fact. I ended up swerving constantly and running into every other person I saw. I found myself repeating, "I'm sorry" and "Pardon me." After about a ten minute run, we made it to a small coffee shop called Caffenergy. <em>I guess it replaced the old Starbucks. I didn't think that was possible.<em> I was gasping for breath and kneeling over.  
>"Hey...<em>huff<em>...L-Lavi..._huff_… _huff_..." I gasped.  
>"H-hey...<em>huff<em>..." He greeted me. After catching our breath, we walked inside and stood in line to order. I didn't notice it was our turn until Lavi had ordered for me and paid, refusing to let me.  
>"I'll have a Mocha Frappuccino thing and my f-friend will have a Caramel Frappuccino," He ordered. He paid for the drinks and walked off with the two.<br>"Lavi, you didn't have to." I said. He handed me my drink and we sat in the back.

"Deal with it," He demanded and continued happily, "I love the booths in the back!" I looked down into the cup and poked at it.

"Allen, stop feeling guilty and drink your coffee or I won't talk to you for a week," He demanded again.  
>"B-but that's not nice!" I whined. "At least let me pay you back!"<br>"Drink your coffee. I don't want money; Bookman's paying me well, so there's nothing you can give me. Except..." He bargained.

"Except what?" I asked.  
>"...it's nothing," He looked towards a far away window. <em>Is he blushing?<em> He let his hair down and messed it up a little with his hand, making me blush.  
>"Sorry, Allen. My hair was bothering me. It's hard to have my hair up all the time, you know?" He stated.<br>"Uh...so...um...How are you?" I asked. Having nothing to say made me feel a little stupid.  
>"I'm good, I guess. Bookman's been working me hard! Man, I never get a break! What about you?" He rambled.<br>"I don't get paid well, but I have good hours. I am working for Cross as a baker and decorator." I responded.

"Dude! That guy's a loon!" He exclaimed.

"I know, and he has so many debts from orders. He makes me fill them all out. I end up staying over time and don't get paid for it!" I whined.  
>"I'll come by and help you sometime, okay? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked worried.<p>

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it. You have your own job anyway, I don't want to burden you," I responded.

"Allen, no matter what you say, I'm going to help you." He blushed a little, "I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be, really. I'm not worth your time." I directed my eyes away.

"You are worth all my time." He blushed and his face was almost the color of his hair. His eyes widened. "Um, uh, I got to go! See you later, Allen!" He ran off.

"L-LAVI!" I reached out for him, but it was too late; he was gone. "Sigh." I frowned and walked home.  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<p>

The next morning, I awoke and had a cup of coffee as my friend Komui always does. I guess I started taking after him. My watch started beeping and I looked down at it.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed. "Bye Tim!" I gave my cat a pet and ran to the bakery.  
>~.~.~<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late, Master Cross!" I apologized.

"Give me your hand," He said. I hesitantly gave him my hand, and he hit it with a wood spoon."Stop being late idiot apprentice."  
>"Yes, sir." I got out a cake from the freezer and began to ice it. Moments later, Lavi rushed into the bakery.<p>

"Heeyyy, I didn't mean to be late. I woke up later than expected." He made an excuse.

"Well, if you're going to help, then get me the powdered sugar." I demanded.  
>"Right on it!" He walked behind the counter and fetched the sugar. I took it and poured it into a bowl.<br>"Here, mix it."

"'Kaaaaay!" He mixed it as fast as possible, but luckily didn't spill anything.  
>"DON'T MIX IT SO FAST!" He stopped suddenly and looked up at me, "It'll be too thick."<p>

"Oh sorry, Allen." He slowed down.

"Pour it into a mold."

"Can I lick the bowl?"

"NO. Are you trying to get me fired? Besides, you have germs and wear a hair net."

"Now what?"

"Put it on the rack with all the other cake batters." I pointed at a steel cart. "Bake on 350 degrees for one hour." He pushed the cart into a giant oven in the back of the bakery. He closed the door and set it for 350 degrees using the dial.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I ran out on you yesterday..."

"It's okay."

Cross popped his head in."IT'S THE NUTCASE! RUN BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" Lavi yelled.

"Hey! Get back to work! Idiot apprentice, I got more orders!" Cross threw the orders to me.

"Yes, sir." I sighed. Cross walked away.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" I asked rhetorically.  
>"Sorry." He sat on a stool nearby. "I want to make it up to you about yesterday."<p>

"How?"

"Want to go to the mall?"

"Sure." I smiled. It almost sounded like we were dating.

"Really?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." I blushed slightly and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Alri- Wait, today?"

"Yeah, if that is alright with you."  
>"I can't today."<p>

"Oh." He looked down.

"How about tomorrow? I have the day off."  
>"Sounds cool! I ALMOST FORGOT I HAVE TO GET TO WORK! I HAVE A MEETING!" He began running out of the store when I stopped him. "WAIT!" I yelled."How much time is left for the cakes?" He caught himself on the doorway and turned around popping his head through."Around thirty minutes." he responded.<p>

"Okay. Bye!" I yelled to him from the back counter.  
>"BYEEeeeee" His voice faded in the distance. The rest of my day consisted of icing more cakes, finishing the baking and doing orders. By the time I was finished it was around five in the evening and I decided to check out for the day.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
>I awoke the next morning with a bad feeling, but ignored it as it seemed to be a normal day. I fed Timcanpy and myself after getting prepared for the fun day I had planned ahead of me. But I had a busy job and had to go in, even though it was my day off. Thankfully all I had to do was drop off the orders. I said my farewells to Timcanpy and headed off humming to a lullaby my father once sang me... I came to an intersection and began to cross; then everything went blank. All I could remember was a screeching that must have been crash and excruciating pain. When I woke, I was in a hospital.<p>

I was covered in bandaging around the head and torso. When I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my side and laid back down clutching the wound. Moments later a good friend of mine, Lenalee, rushed in panting.

"ALLEN!" She yelped as her eyes poured out tears and she rambled on about how careless I was and how worried she was. I sighed and smiled as if nothing ever happened. As if I never got injured. Then I remembered._ I didn't remember what happened._

"Lenalee, why am I here?"

"You were hit by a truck; it's a miracle you lived at all. The car swerved before hitting you and you were flung onto the sidewalk. Your side was scraped by the car and you hit your head on the landing." She cried. My eyes widened as I noticed how close I was to death. I mentally cursed myself. Suddenly my hand felt wet, so I looked down and noticed the blood dripping on the bed. The crimson liquid stained the alabaster sheets. Lenalee let out a gasp and ran to get the doctor. My vision began to blur and just before I blacked out I saw a man with long raven hair walk in.

I went in and out of short periods of consciousness. During these times I ate small meals that Lenalee brought me. But this time I was visited by Kanda and his better half Alma. Alma was a nice sweet blonde woman that liked making friends. I'm not quite sure how they fell in love seeing how social she is and how arrogant and aggressive Kanda is. Sigh_._ I'm happy they decided to visit. Seeing some old friends was nice. Kanda was my assigned doctor by luck. He was the best in the building, but at times I think it was a hint of bad luck as well...

"Baka Moyashi! You just had to go wander into a street." He nagged. His arrogance was annoying but he only did it because he cared, as all my friends do.

"We were so worried, so I got you some flowers in hopes for you to get better." Alma smiled and placed the vase on the night stand next to me. The bouquet consisted of yarrows and pale roses, meaning good health or get better.

"Thank you." I nodded and smiled," Um, what's today?"

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda repeated.

"Kanda, stop being so mean." Alma nagged quietly toward Kanda. "It's the 24th. I think you've been here for at least a day or two."

"Have you seen Lavi?" I asked.

"He came in yesterday, but you were sleeping. I think he will come back today. I think he likes you Allleeeennn~" Alma chirped.

"Oh." I blushed.

"You like him, don't you?" Kanda said, slightly annoyed.

"Um...Yeah..." I whispered quietly and looked down, while blushing.

"You are hopeless, Baka Moyashi." Kanda insulted and sighed while shaking his head in disapproval. He was trying not to be so harsh but he is always like that; he couldn't help it...

"Well, for the record, he likes you back." Alma protested and smiled afterwards.

"I'm going to go now." Kanda scoffed.

"Oh, you meany! Fine." Alma whined. "I got to go, I guess. Sorry Allen, BYE!"

They left the room and closed the door gently behind them. I hadn't been unconscious for such a long time span in a while. I took a look at the room I'd been in for the past couple of days and noticed the food channel was on the TV in front of me. My eyes widened and I mentally cursed. _He'll surely fire me!_ I looked around for my phone frantically. I swung my head to the left to see it resting on a pure white table. I let out a sigh of relief. Upon finding my phone I found a note addressed to me. It said:

_I'm sorry._

Nothing else was said; there was no return address or explanation. Not even a hint to who it was from. A knock came from my door.

The knob started turning, but suddenly stopped.  
>"Hello? Who's there?" I asked with slight curiosity and nervousness in my tone. Nobody answered. The silence ringed in my ears and my heart pounded furiously. I heard the doorknob begin to turn once more and open quickly causing me to jump. I let out a small high pitched squeak with a gasp which sounded slightly awkward.<br>"Idiot apprentice! Skipping out on work I see." Mr. Cross yelled.  
>"Speak of the devil," I began, "literally." I said.<p>

"Well, don't get too cocky, idiot apprentice," he pulled out his wooden spoon, "I might be tempted to use this."

"You wouldn't." My eyes squinted doubtfully.  
>"I would," he contradicted.<br>"I know," I put my head down in shame.  
>"But not today." He contradicted himself.<br>"Huh? Th-that's impossible." I yelled. I had panicked and thought I hit my head to hard or fell out of bed and just didn't remember."I must be hallucinating!"

"Shut up, idiot apprentice. Just get the damn orders done and report back when you're healthy." He commanded.  
>"Thank you, Master Cross."<br>"Hey, don't get all mushy on me now, idiot. I have to go since you are too lazy to watch the shop." We said our farewells and goodbyes as he left. The rest of the noon dragged on aimlessly with no visitors and a silence that was entirely irritating. It gave me a sluggish, tired feeling to just sit around and do nothing, but if I moved around too much my stitches would come out and my blood would spill everywhere... I sighed. Pure disappointment.  
>Days passed; every day being the same. I had a few visitors, but Lavi still hadn't shown. Every time Alma came, he said he was just standing outside the hospital property staring at my room with pure depression and guilt on his face.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~Flash back, Lavi's point of view ~. ~.~.~.~.~

I looked up into the blinding sun and sighed. My hair was a mess and I couldn't remember how long I was standing there looking up into _his_ room, then the sun, then_ his_ room...over and over for hours... _Why couldn't I do it? I want to see him. But if I never met him then this would have never happened..._ I pondered on whether or not I should enter the building, it had been like this for weeks. Every time Alma and Yu-chan walked by I feigned happiness, trying not to let my mask break. But I could tell that they knew I was depressed; Alma had this constantly worried face and well, Yu-chan said nothing... until today.

"Hey Lavi!" Alma cheered. I immediately forced a smile and turned around to greet my friends.

"Heeyyy Yu-chan, Alma!" I acted.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. It's not like we can't tell you're fucking depressed. If you really like the Moyashi then go up there and fucking tell him. You're only making it worse," Kanda scolded. His words were harsh and blunt.

"Kanda, don't be so mean! You must know that it's probably hard on the both of them." Alma whispered to Kanda.

"No, Alma he's right. I should face him… it's just..." I started.

"Just what?" Kanda glared at me.

"Nothing…" I shook my head, "I'll see you guys later." I waved to them while walking down the street. People laughed and skipped by him without a care in the world, as if everything was marvelous. I saw a couple walking cross the street as a car sped by. I flinched. Slowly, I took a look back and I saw the guy had pulled her back just in time._ Only if I had been there... If only I didn't..._

I blacked out... I walked on in auto-pilot; right up to my pale delft door and subconsciously went on with a 'regular' day as I pondered what might have happened if I never did this or that. _If I had done this, then why should Allen pay? _I desperately picked up a knife with shaking hands and swung it angrily toward my arm, but the knife was dull and the worst it did was slightly scratch me. Yet, I kept at it, cutting at the same spot constantly with no end. But when the unmistakable end came and all the guilt had been relieved I stopped and got up in search of bandages. I tightly wrapped my arm in gauze and slipped on a nicer shirt and jacket. With most of the guilt had been done away with I had been able to summon the courage to see one I loved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~Present, Allen's Point of View ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, he looked so out of it you know? Li-" _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Alma was interrupted by the echo of the noise made from behind them at the door.

"Come in!" I managed to say just louder than an 'inside voice'. Then the knob turned slightly and stopped...but suddenly flew open.

"Hey!" Lavi beamed a large 'ear to ear' smile at the small group of people gathered around me. He skipped up to my bed and sat down in the empty seat no one else chose to sit in.

"Hi, Lavi." I greeted back as everyone else did the same, but soon had to say farewells, too.

"Well, I've got to go, Allen. I'll drop by tomorrow!" The couple, Kanda and Alma, left with a wave when Lenalee said, "I better get going, too. There are other patients I must see before my shift is over. Bye, Allen!" Then she did the same.

"A-Allen... There's something I need to tell you." Lavi looked down at his hands and then back up at me wearing a guilty expression. "I'm the one who ordered the truck. You almost died because of me."

"I know." Were the only few words that escaped my mouth as I locked silver eyes with emerald ones. I watched them widen and look back down at his hands.

"I'm sorry; it's my entire fault. I-" Lavi was quickly interrupted by me as I began to contradict what his opinion was with mine.

"If it's your fault then Lenalee's a guy and the world is flat!" I exclaimed trying to make him laugh and realize his mistake. And it worked... well mostly; he did laugh, but it ended almost instantly. He looked back into my eyes and leaned toward me. Our lips met and my eyes widened in shock; he pulled away not so much later.

He looked back at my face and saw my surprised reaction and commented, "I knew I shouldn't have done that. I should have trusted my instinct and kept it bottled away." He started to stand to leave when I grabbed his arm tightly. Suddenly my hand was wet and I looked down to see Lavi's arm turn a bloody crimson. He looked down worried and tried to pull away.

"Lavi... What happened?" I looked up at him but he just tried to pull away."LAVI!" I yelled angrily toward him now and almost began crying. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He quickly spun his head around and looked toward me. Yet he still didn't speak, so I pulled him forward and looked him directly in the eye. "Please, Lavi." I spoke more calmly but still distressful.

"I did it. I needed a way to vent. I know what I did was my fault; I wanted to repent." Is all he said as he began to turn around again when I pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his face. It was meaningful and full of love for him. We pulled away to breathe before speaking.

"Lavi, I love you. More than you know. I want you to happy." I spoke my heart out to him.

"I'm happy when you're happy, Allen. I love you too." He tightened his arms around me in a hug before I called the nurse to gather him and stitch him up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Narrator

Later, the toad-head and ginger left the hospital together hands locked and hearts connected, never to be parted. Their lives are later filled with joyous days and times, never to be forgotten, as they lived their lives to the fullest.


End file.
